FAQ Quests
'What’s the difference between quests and tasks?' Each zone features a set of quests which will allow you to progress further in your adventure. You need to complete all quests to go to the next zone. Quests are not optional. Tasks are optional, but sometimes you need to complete them to be able to get to the next map. Completing them is a good way of getting extra experience and gold. Tasks can be obtained at various places marked on your map. For example: from buildings like Windmill or Sawmill, also from friends. 'The quest requires sailing somewhere. How can I find my destination?' Quest's destination is marked on the map with green arrow. All you need to do is click it, to sail there. There's also another way - in the quest window click on the requirement. Your ship will be directed to its destination. 'There are green, orange and red arrows on the map. What's the difference between them? ' The green arrow shows the goal of main plot quest. The orange one indicates a place where you should finish the active task, and the red one - the target required for one of the "Rule the Zone" missions. 'What does the exclamation mark above one of the buildings mean?' The exclamation mark means that this buidlding has an active task for you. Sail to it and click to see what it is. There are three types of tasks: * delivery task - as soon as you accept the task, you have to deliver certain item (it’s not really visible in your hold) to its destination. Beware the NPC ships which will attack you on your way! * cargo task - here you get an order for a certain amount of cargo that can be gathered somewhere in the zone. * equipment task – the third type of tasks that can be completed only with special items available in the Storage and Equipment tabs on your Ship window. You can get the same types of tasks from your friends in the game. 'I cannot sail to the next map, all I get is message: "Rule the previous zones!" ' To complete a zone and be able to enter the next one, each player has to finish "Rule The Zone" tasks. "Rule The Zone" window can be entered by clicking on the crown button or orange bar just above the friends list. The progress bar fills up with every picked up "crown" token - you get it for all the actions that are needed to complete the zone. On the left side of the game screen there’s a large crown icon - when you click it, a window with one of the "Rule The Zone" tasks pops out and gives you a hint how to complete it. When you click on the requirement, it leads your ship straight to the target. 'I finished all the quests in the zone and don't have any new one. However, the "Rules the Zone" missions still require completing more quests. What to do?' Go to the previous map, then come back to this one. If the quests still don't show, contact support team. 'I didn't receive reward for "Rule the Zone" mission.' If you got an info about finished mission and didn't get a reward, it means that the mission wa from one of the next maps, that you haven't visited yet. As soon as you reach this map, you will get your reward. Source: http://cantstopgames.zendesk.com/entries/20390106-quests-tasks. pl:FAQ_Zadania_i_misje Category:FAQ